Gaara's Sister
by THE-ENEMY-OF-MY-ENEMY-IS-ME
Summary: Gaara has a younger sister that he had lost when they were both younger. She had been kidnapped when she was a toddler but she didn't know by who. Other's found her and now she's on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's Sister: Kira

Age: 16

Special: Elements

I looked down on the scene. My older brother's body sat on the tree limb with two Naruto's holding him up. The grey haired guy sat on another branch with another Naruto. Finally down on the ground stood the real Naruto over a clay body. The fox's chakra seeping out of his body.

"Is that-"The grey haired sensei whispered. I smirked at the picture.

I leapt up off the branch, which held my weight quite well, to land without a known sound. I crouched low and crept toward the real Naruto without anyone knowing. My own demon's chakra seeping from me in a black ooze. I could hear his voice in my head.

_**This is perfect. The 9 tailed fox is letting the boy use his chakra willingly. I am most surprised.**_

I rolled my eyes at the voice and answered with my own.

_Are you sure Naruto knows what he's doing. I know he's done this before but still… He looks a little out of control. Is this a good idea?_

_**Yes. You alone can break his beast. I'm sure once the fox realizes who you are he will surge more power forth. We must both be ready.**_

_Alright… Just so you know, I'm trusting you._

_**Understood.**_ The voice chuckled.

My feet made no sound as I stood next to Naruto. He still had not noticed my presence; but his teacher did.

"Naruto! Watch out!" I ducked in time to dodge Naruto's swing. He was not himself. I would have to stop him before he grew another tail.

We spent half the forest just fighting with each other. Each kick and shove he threw at me I doubled back to him.

_This is getting us nowhere._

_**At least you're keeping him busy. He hasn't grown another of the fox's tails…yet.**_

_Thanks so much for the support. _

_** Anytime.**_ I could almost hear him smirking.

I groaned as a particularly strong kick sent me flying. When I gained more control over my movements I looked up at the sensei.

"This would be a great time to jump in if you want." He pulled something from his pouch and dodged Naruto's feet as they came flying toward him.

When the sensei got up close he stuck the tag on Naruto's forehead. Naruto immediately sank to the ground; all the Chakra dissipated.

"Who are you?" The sensei asked looking over at me. As my gaze reached my brother I saw the other Naruto's were okay now.

"I'm someone who's been gone for a long time."

"I meant your name."

"I know." I lowered my eyes to his one open eye, "To tell you the truth I'm not even sure I want to remember my name. I've been gone so long I've not had to use one."

_**You are whoever you say you are. A name doesn't change a person.**_

_I wish it was that simple. My true name hasn't been used in years._

_**Then maybe it should be brought to the surface of these mortal's thoughts. Tell them whatever you wish it will not change anything.**_

_Very true._

My thoughts wandered off to my real name. "My name is…Kira." A great weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Kira… You wouldn't happen to be related to him," The sensei waved a hand over to Gaara, "would you?" I smiled at him.

"I was taken away from Suna when I was a toddler. Actually, an orphanage found me when one of the older girls was out washing clothes. They didn't want anyone to know about me when I finally told them who I was so they kept me a secret. I had to hide a lot when everyone came to the exams. That was the first time I had saw my siblings for a very long time."

"Wait, so you've been in the village all this time?" The grey haired sensei asked startled.

"Yup. Quite surprising isn't it. Can you believe what a shock it was when I saw my brother's powers? I can control sand like my brother but I can also manage all the other elements too." At that moment the pink haired girl and the elderly woman hobbled in looking a little worse for wear.

"Sakura! Lady Chiyo! Are you two alright?" The sensei asked. Sakura sat the Lady down and spoke in a ragged voice.

"Yeah, we saw the ground split open and rushed over here as fast as we could." I could tell, as I walked away, that they were speaking about me.

My eyes wandered as Sakura talked to 'Kakashi' as I now knew. They locked onto my brother's lifeless body and I wandered to where he lay. My feet carried me over to him slowly; As if, in hopes, it would give him enough times to open his eyes.

"Gaara, I'm sorry my brother. I should have come sooner. I'm so sorry Gaara." The two Naruto clones gasped in shock.

"You're Gaara's sister?" I looked up at them both.

"Yeah, I disappeared as a girl and was never found. Although I still had the feeling he never stopped looking for me. We were always the closest, age wise and all. Out of the four of us I seemed to understand him the most."

_**Yeah, because you were **__**EXACTLY**__** like him. In more ways than one.**_ His voice chuckled.

_Shut up. I guess I always missed him. He was my favorite brother._

I leaned back against a tree near the edge of the field. Naruto and the others brought him here to show to the others. After Deidara tried to blow us up again of course. Kakashi saved us on that one too.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I realized Sakura couldn't do anything. I lost him; as soon as I found him, I lost my brother. I tensed up as Chiyo dragged herself forward to Gaara's body. Her hands trembled as she performed a jutsu.

I could tell Naruto began to feel tired as well. The drain of Chakra took its toll. I stood and crossed over to my brother's body.

"Here." I sat on Naruto's lap, not really thinking of it at the time, and rested my hands over his. Chiyo sucked it up almost instantly.

"Thank you, child. It has been a pleasure to have known you Naruto. And to have met you, young girl." His face crunched up in confusion. He didn't know this was a forbidden jutsu.

"As it has been to know you Lady Chiyo." I spoke for him knowing he could not. She gave a pain filled grimace as an attempt at a smile. "Thank you." I whispered. Chiyo nodded.

As the Lady fell back into Sakura's arms my brother stirred. It was at this time I realized others were arriving as well.

"I have to go." Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Why? Gaara's gonna wake up!"

"That's why I have to go. If he sees me what is he going to think?" He was silent, "Yeah."

"If you go I'll tell him." I froze. I spun so quickly Naruto had to take a step back.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I'm not staying." I leapt from tree to tree until I was sure I was far enough away to watch but not be found.

Gaara sat up to a procession of sand ninja. After all the commotion Naruto stood up.

"HEY! I have to say something important!" (For once...)He called out and everyone fell silent.

_Oh, god he's gonna do it!_

Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, did you have a little sister?" Everyone was soundless. Temari stepped forward.

"Who told you that?" Naruto took four GIANT steps back and took a deep breath.

"She did. She was standing over Gaara's body when he was still…dead. She said she was sorry she was too late." Kankuro grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"When did you last see her?" Naruto looked over at Kakashi.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. She said she needed to leave before you got here or Gaara woke up." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Kankuro was the first one to activate again.

"AND YOU DIDN"T STOP HER?" He screamed. Naruto fell back in shock.

"I-I didn't know she had been missing for so long." He stammered. I sniggered behind my hand. Big Mistake.

Gaara's head whipped around so fast I thought he would get whiplash.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked.

"She's still here." He answered in a monotone voice. But underneath the monotone I could hear the slightest bit of worry.

"Crap." I hissed under my breath and leapt up higher into the tree. Unfortunately that didn't help because I suddenly saw sand rising up at me.

"What the-"I cried out, making Gaara smile, (to himself of course.) "How in the world did you get sand in here? There is NO sand ANYWHERE! This is sad." I mumbled as the blanket of coarse sand carried me into Gaara's lap. I looked up at him from my sitting place, "What's up my brother?"

"The Sun."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I knew you'd like that." He smirked down at me. Suddenly I was on my feet with Temari staring at me.

"Helloo…" I mumbled giving her an odd stare. She was suddenly crying, holding me in her arms.

"Oh god! I thought you were dead! We all did." She sobbed. I grimaced and patted her back,

"Uh… SURPRISE!" I put my hands up giving a weak smile. Temari glared at me pulling back.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do the disclaimer the first time. Forgive me!

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately for all the girls just like me I don't own Naruto. T_T **ONLY KIRA!**

PLUS! This is my first story on here so if anyone has constructive criticism that's good. BUT I will take flames and use them to burn my homework!

_Oh dear, Temari looks really, REALLY angry! _I groaned.

"I haven't seen you in…." She pondered, "A LOT of years and you want to call this a surprise?" I now know that having your older sister shrieking in your ear is NOT a fun experience.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" I shrugged looking at her under my bangs. Temari flipped my red hair out of my face and tipped my head to look at her.

"We were all worried." She said softly. I looked into her eyes and sighed. I had been raised by someone else. The truth was, I didn't know these people as well as I wanted too.

_**Then try to. **_My demon's voice whispered. _**You'll be sorry if you don't.**_

_Since when did you start caring?_

_**Since I didn't want a weepy over-emotional teenager as my body.**_ He answered.

I stuck my tongue out. And that's where everyone started to look at me weirdly. Temari raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind…." Naruto got this strange look on his face. I'd had that look before, or, at least people told me I did.

_He's talking to his beast, isn't he?_

_**Yes.**_

_Plan of action?_

_**Why don't we try entering his mind? I'm sure we'll be able to. All tailed demons carry the same "frequency".**_

_Do you expect me to try this while I'm being stared at like a freak?_

_**Hmm, continue your conversation then.**_

Everyone was staring.

_Yep, just like always._

"Uh, sweetie are you okay?" Temari asked waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked coming back to reality.

"Sure, yeah…I think it's time we got the Kazekage back to Suna don't you guys?" I tried to avoid Naruto's and Gaara's glances as the whole of the sand group gather their things.

Gaara was being helped along the trail with his siblings as a leaning post. The village hidden in the sand was finally in view. The next thing I know my ears are full of loud cheering and cries of happiness. It seems everyone in the village came to welcome their Kazekage back. I smiled at the back of Gaara's head. He earned the love of the people. He had a reason to live.

_**Considering he forgot you the first time around.**_

_Shut up. You don't know anything. _

_**Oh don't I? I am you after all.**_

I closed my eyes to shut out the voice. He didn't know what he was talking about. Gaara loved me. I know he does.

I knew he did.

He used to.

I yawned as Gaara and the leaf ninja spoke about something "important".

_I wonder what I'll do now. _

"…It's settled. Kira will return with you and help out with the mission." Hmm. Wait… WHAT?

"What did you just say?" I yelled jumping up in my brother's face. I slammed my palms down onto his desk.

OMG! What's gonna happen?

Anyway… Hope you like it and sorry it's so short but I've had a lot on my mind even though it's summer. But I suppose that's no excuse. Sorry guys!

THE-ENEMY-OF-MY-ENEMY-IS-ME


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO JELLO!

…..&&&&&&&&**********^^^^^^^^^…!

Gaara simply blinked at me.

"I'm assuming you have no trouble hearing." I clenched my teeth, "You will be accompanying Naruto and the rest of them to help them finish their mission." Temari saw my growing agitation (as did everyone else) and ushered everyone out of the room.

"Why am I leaving? I just got back and now you're pushing me out the door like an unwanted pet!" I screeched. You see, those anger issue classes are working just fine.

Gaara stayed calm and just stared at my shaking form.

"You are qualified and Naruto will need the help."

"I'm not even a ninja." I flopped down unto one of the chairs, "What I know I learned from myself."

_**Ahem…**_ The nagging voice coughed.

_And you…but does he honestly need to know that?_

"That doesn't matter. You could just as easily beat any ninja here. I'm sending you. No argument."

"I can't tell if this is a vote of confidence or punishment." I mumbled.

"Take it as you will." He turned to face the window; signaling the discussion was over.

Storming through the halls sent everyone fleeing. The only people I saw were Temari and Kankuro.

"I've seen that face on Tem plenty of times; what's up?" Kankuro slung his arm around my shoulder.

"It seems your _Kazekage_ wished for me to return to the leaf village with Naruto and help prepare with them." Temari's eyebrows rose.

"Gaara really said that?" I nodded my head, shoving Kankuro's arm off and leaning against the edge of an open window.

"I don't understand." I mumbled, "First he's happy to see me then he's shoving me off to someone else!"

"Gaara's hard to understand sometimes." Temari placed a hand on my shoulder. "But I do know that he is truly worried about you."

"Yeah," Kankuro smiled weakly, "He may act all tough but he does care. Believe me." I shook my head and proceeded to move up the hallway.

"I have to pack. I'll say goodbye before I leave."

The next morning I was all packed and slowly moved out of the big gates of Suna just after I had seen them again. Sighing I made my way towards the group already standing to leave. Naruto and Gaara were speaking. They shook hands.

As I made my way past Gaara he grabbed my arm.

"Come back safely." He whispered. I scowled.

"Maybe I won't want to. Maybe I should have stayed gone." Pulling back my arm I continued forward never once looking back.

"Uhh, you and Gaara seemed to part on bad terms." Sakura tried to strike up a conversation.

_**Indeed**_._** Perhaps you should have spoken more to him.**_

_And what good would it have done?_

_**I have no idea. But it never hurts to try.**_

_You're getting pretty philosophical over here._

_**Humph.**_

"Oh, did we?" I sneered, "I hadn't noticed. Keep your business your own and I shall keep mine." She huffed and moved farther back to converse with….Tenten I believe.

"She was just trying to help." I looked over once again only to see it was now Naruto who spoke.

"I don't like her attitude. She seems…I don't know…desperate. Or some other term…" I pondered.

…..

That's all you get. Because that's all I got. Sry I'll try to remember sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY! I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT MY STORY ALONE FOR SO LONG! **FORGIVE ME**!

As it turns out the trip to Konoha was just as long as was expected. It was even longer with that pink haired girl glaring at me every 20 minutes. On the last leg of the unwanted trip I finally snapped. Yep, anger management classes working great.

"What is your problem?" I snarled at her as we were running through a patch of trees. She sniffed at me but neglected to say anything. Ooo, that girl has a death with I tell you. "Look if you got a problem with me say it to my face." She finally slowed down to run next to me.

"You really need to take a page from the manners book." I simply blinked and waited for her to say more; that can't have been the only reason to dislike me so much, "And you dragged all the attention to you like some W%!# when Lady Chiyo died. No one even cared she gave her life for your brother." My eyes narrowed and I zoned out after she called me a W%!#. No one calls me ANYTHING!

_**Touchy, aren't we? **_My demon chucked as he yawned himself awake in my mind. You ever had someone else yawn in your head? Creepy isn't it?

_Shut up. She's the one that needs to be taught manners. How about we teach some to her? I've been known to be a great teacher. _

_**Humph. Gladly, but you're only going to cause trouble for yourself. I'd watch your step if I were you.**_ My face lit up with my notorious smirk. This was going to be fun.

One rest stop and a few minutes of being a tree whisperer later (yes, I can talk to trees.) my plan was set into motion. That pink haired brat was going to get a crash course in why you shouldn't trash talk a jinchuuriki.

"Hey, Naruto." The boy looked up at me and I waved him over.

"Whatcha need?" I smiled sweetly at him and asked him nicely if he could go and fetch me some water for my canteen at the river that bubbled nearby. "Sure!" Well he sure was an enthusiastic thing. Okay, Step 2: Get Sakura to pass my tree looking for Naruto.

"Listen Sakura, I know you don't like me but I just wanted to tell you that it looked like Naruto was running off somewhere and I thought you should know." I batted my eyes. She ignored me and charged after Naruto just as expected. And…..

3….

2….

1….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I busted out laughing watching the pink hair ninja swinging from side to side upside-down with my tree friends limbs wrapped around her ankles. "Why you- GET ME DOWN!" I was now on the ground holding my sides from laughter because it wasn't even done yet.

The tree itself was starting to open up and now there was a nice whole; big enough to fit a small human being. Can you guess who's going into that small space? If you guessed that pink haired trash talker you guessed correctly! She was pulled in closer and closer with her lungs expelling more hot air every inch. (It's a wonder that no one else has shown up yet isn't it?)

Finally, silence greeted me when the tree shut her up inside my favorite jutsu, Wooden Tomb.

Now, I finally heard the soft steps of 5 people or so running toward me and my tree. It was time to finish the act. I pulled out one of my handmade kunai and started hacking away at my tree friend with silent whispers of 'I'm Sorry'. (Please, not to the girl; the tree.)

"Sakura! Sakura can you hear me? Are you in there? Are you ok?" My voice naturally got louder and I added a sprinkle of worry to my tone.

"What happened?" The grey sensei asked coming to a stop at the base of the tree. With practiced ease I made my eyes water and my lip tremble.

"I don't know! One moment I was leaning against a boulder and the next Sakura was trapped inside this thing! It must've been a type of jutsu! I've been trying to get her out but it's not working." Kakashi pushed me aside gently and performed one of his own jutsu. The next thing we all knew we were staring at a very traumatized looking pink haired ninja girl.

_**Great job. I'm actually somewhat impressed. You've been practicing.**_

_Yeah, this is the best. She looks like she's about to faint!_ As evil as it sounded I couldn't help but smirk at the poor dear.

_**You share more with your brother than you realize. Even your thinking is the same.**_ My smile went away.

_He doesn't care about me. I was a fool to ever think he did._ I could hear a sigh.

_**You're just being dramatic. Just enjoy this moment of entertainment then get your head in the game. You've got a job to do.**_ Yeah, I guess this was pretty funny.

With my zoning out Sakura had proceeded to clam up and glare at me from her perch in Kakashi's arms. Well, it looks like my fun's about to run out.

%&^##%%^&&**(#!$%!$&#%&&!%^*!#$%^*!*&%&)(#!#%^$!%$^

Soooo….is it okay? I know Kira now seems like a mean chick but she is related to Gaara. And I honestly don't like Sakura. Sorry to those who do. There will be bashing here. Hint Gaara's "Sand Coffin!" and Kira's "Wooden Tomb!"


End file.
